thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шоу Фризис
Сё Фризис был главой семьи Фризис из Марлона и основателем фонда Фризис. Чтобы стать достойным преемником своего отца, Сё многому научился у Кила, большую часть своей молодости он был его помощником. После того, как его отец отошел от дел, он взял управление семейным делом в свои руки и, в конце концов, реорганизовал его в Фонд. Shaw Freezis was the head of the Freezis Family in Marlon and the founder of the Freezis Foundation. Raised to become his father's successor, Shaw acted as Keel's aide and attendent for much of his young life. After his father suffered a permenant handicap, he took over the family's international business, eventually reorganizing it as the Freezis Foundation. Биография Ранние Годы Появился на свет в Королевстве Эльфегорт в 493 году по Календарю Эвилиос, сын Кила и Микины Фризис, пока он был совсем маленьким о нем заботились его мать и няня Эльфе. Спустя год, отец Микины, герцог Сфарц, забрал ребенка из его кроватки, не без помощи няни, когда Микина возвращалась домой. Его мать в гневе случайно использовала силу ложки Марлона: пламя сосуда убило его деда и няню, а так же обожгло спину самому Сё. Вскоре после этого семья переехала в новый особняк, где всё внимание родителей было приковано к нему, потому что он был единственным сыном и наследником семейного дела. Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort in EC 493,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook the son of Keel and Mikina Freezis, Shaw was raised by his mother and an Elphe nanny during his infancy. The following year, Mikina's father, Duke Sfarz, took the child from his crib with the help of the nanny when Mikina arrived home. After his mother inadverdently unleashed the power of the Marlon Spoon, the vessel's flames burned Shaw's back while killing his grandfather and the nanny. Soon after, the family moved into a new mansion and Shaw was given all of his parents' attention and raised to be the heir of his father Keel's business. the Freezis Firm.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 В 500 году по Календарю Эвилиос, Сё присоединился к своему отцу и матери на встрече с персоналом относительно отказа короля Кайла княгине Рилиан в пользу их горничной Микаэлы. Сидя на коленях Кила, Сё слушал, как дворецкий Бруно объяснял ситуацию всем остальным. Когда Кил в гневе ударил кулаком по столу, мальчик испугался, и Микине пришлось успокаивать его. Позже в ходе заседания его мать советовала всем сплотиться и следовать их семейному девизу: защищать семью и друзей, в том числе и Микаэлу. In EC 500, Shaw joined his father and mother in their meeting with the staff regarding King Kyle's rejection of Princess Riliane in favor of their maid, Michaela. Sitting on Keel's lap, Shaw listened while the butler, Bruno, explained the situation to everyone. When Keel vented his fury towards Kyle, slamming his arms on the table, the boy became scared and Mikina soothed him. Later on in the meeting, as his mother rallied everyone to follow the Freezis motto of protecting friends and family, including Michaela, Shaw pitched in his approval. Во время Изумрудной войны, Сё бежал из своего дома вместе с семьей, но позже был захвачен Люцифенианской армией и заключен в тюрьму в королевском дворце. После того, как семья была выпущена, Сё некоторое время жил в особняке Corpa, прежде чем вернуться в Особняк Фризис в Марлоне. В 501 году, когда Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия укрывались в особняке от армии Люцифении, Сё и его сестры, Юкина и Айль, играли с волшебницами, прежде чем те покинули их. During the Green Hunting, Shaw fled from his home with his family but was later captured by the Lucifenian army and imprisoned in the royal palace there. Once the family was released,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Shaw lived at Corpa's mansion for a time before moving to the Freezis Mansion in Marlon. When Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia hid in the mansion to escape the Lucifenian army, Shaw and his siblings, Yukina and Aile, played with the mages before they left in EC 501.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Помощник торговца thumb|220px|Сё утешает убитого горем отцаВ 504 году по Календарю Эвилиос Юкина сбежала из дома в погоне за исследованием истории Дочери зла, а Сё и Айль остались утешать своего отца, охваченного горем. Через несколько месяцев до Сё дошли слухи о чуме Gula распространившейся по всему Марлону. В течение следующего 505 года по Календарю Эвилиос Сё неоднократно замечал, что его мать исчезала и возвращалась назад несколько дней спустя. Из-за того, что его мать вела себя так, будто ничего не случилось, он не придал значения её странному поведению. Примерно в то же время до него дошли слухи, что эпидемия Gula быстро распространилась на севере, особенно вокруг замка Хеджхогов. In EC 504, Yukina ran away from home in pursuit of researching The Daughter of Evil and Shaw and Aile were left to comfort their father as he became wracked with grief.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red A few months later, Shaw heard rumors of the Gula plague spreading throughout Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1During the following year, EC 505, Shaw noticed his mother had been repeatedly disappearing and coming backing back a few days later. Because his mother acted like nothing had happened, he ignored it.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Around the same time, he heard rumors that the Gula epidemic was becoming especially bad up north, particularly around Castle Hedgehog.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Позже Киль поручил Сё спасти его старшую сестру и короля Кайла. Согласно письму, Сё отправился в Люцифенианский Королевский Дворец в качестве посланника и отплыл в Люцифению. Он начал поиски своей сбежавшей сестры там, где посланник сказал Юкине, что произошло, и передал сообщение от ее отца, пребывающего в отчаянии от потери обоих детей. После того, как он вернулся с ними в Марлон к Royal Victoricia после прощания с моряками, Сё и другие присоединились к отряду; их группа взяла три повозки, подготовленных для них, Сё остался с сестрой и двумя слугами. Later on, Keel tasked Shaw with retrieving his elder sister and King Kyle. Given a letter, Shaw was sent on the Royal Victoricia as a messenger and sailed to Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Finding his runaway sibling there, the messenger told Yukina what had occurred and gave her their father's summons, worried of Keel's despair for losing both children.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of RedAfter he returned with them to Marlon on the Royal Victoricia, Shaw and the others said goodbye to the sailors while they headed off to party; the group then took three carriages prepared for them, Shaw joined by his sister and two attendants. К тому моменту, как они достигли Барити, Сё расспросил сестру о ее пребывании вдали от дома, но, пользуясь случаем, даже не глядел на неё, смотря на Гумилию. После того, как они приехали в Северный район и приблизились к церкви, Сё заметил, что его сестра обратила внимание на очереди людей, и объяснил, что все они пострадали от эпидемии Gula, догадываясь о том, что церковь оказывает бесплатную медицинскую помощь. Когда Юкина спросила, есть ли жертвы, мальчик заявил, что погибли немногие, благодаря своевременным действиям церкви, хотя упомянутые слухи были лишь о районе Кровавого Омута. Once they reached Bariti, Shaw asked his sister about her long time away from the city, using the opporuntity to stare just past her and look at Gumillia. Once they crossed into the Northern District and approached the church, Shaw noticed his sister staring at the lines of people and explained they were all afflicted will Gula, surmising that the church was handing out free medicine. When Yukina asked if anyone had died, the boy stated very few had because of the church's early action, though mentioning the rumors he had heard about the Blood Pool Region. По возвращении домой, для Сё, Юкины и её новых друзей был устроен ужин, который омрачил лишь пьяный бред Жермен Авадонии об опасностях, которым подвергалась его сестра. After they arrived back home, Shaw ate dinner with his family and Yukina's new friends and, like everyone else, was disturbed by Germaine Avadonia's drunken ramblings of the danger his sister had gotten into.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Позже Сё и горничная Герда сопровождали его отца Киля на встрече с Королём Кайлом в Марлонском замке. После того, как они вошли в зал для аудиенций в правом крыле дворца, Сё пришлось ждать какое-то время, прежде чем Кайл вошел в комнату; мальчик сразу преклонил колени перед Королем. Кайл узнав о том, что Сё не был во дворце до этого дня, отправил его на обзорную экскурсию со своим парламентским секретарём Аркатойлем и Гердой. После того, как Аркатойль закончил с показом, Сё и Герда вернулись к отцу. Later, Shaw accompanied his father and their maid, Gerda, to Keel's meeting with King Kyle at Marlon Castle. After they entered the audience chamber in Right Palace, Shaw waited for a while before Kyle entered the room; the boy immediately kneeled before the King. Kyle then noted Shaw hadn't been to the palace before and sent him on a tour with his parliamentary secretary, Arkatoir, and Gerda. Once Arkatoir finished giving the tour, Shaw and Gerda returned with his father.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 После битвы за Castle Hedgehog и получения Килем травмы, Сё обнаружил, что его мать снова внезапно исчезла. За две недели её отсутствия в нём нарастало беспокойство, а когда он обнаружил письмо от Юкины на имя Кайла с объяснениями причин, по которым она оставила Марлон, Сё поспешил в Марлонский замок. Узнав, что Кайл был в левой Часовне, он бросился в склеп, избегая охранников. Там он обнаружил Короля говорящим с Аркатойлем среди могил и, запыхавшись, обратился к нему. After the battle for Castle Hedgehog and Keel's injury, Shaw noticed his mother had suddenly disappered again. After two weeks, he grew concerned that she hadn't returned and then discovered a letter from Yukina addressed to Kyle, explaining that she had left Marlon. Running to Marlon Castle, Shaw learned Kyle was in Left Chapel and sprinted to the crypt while avoiding the guards. Once he found the King speaking to Arkatoir among the graves, he called to him, out of breath. Когда Кайл попытался сделать ему выговор за то, что тот не дождался аудиенции, мальчик быстро объяснил, что у него была веская причина. Король предположил, что это было связано с Килем, но Сё подтвердил, что его состояние было стабильным, хоть он по-прежнему и не очнулся. Когда Кайл предложил ему занять место отца, заручившись помощью Микины, Сё прервал Короля, сказав, что его мать отсутствовала, объясняя, что изначально он не придавал этому значения. Затем он добавил, что Юкина тоже исчезла и передал её письмо Кайлу. When Kyle tried to reprimand him for not getting an audience, the boy quickly explained that he had an urgent task. The King questioned if it was related to Keel and Shaw affirmed his condition was stable, though still in a coma. During Kyle's speech regarding him taking up his father's mantle with Mikina's help, Shaw interjected that his mother was missing, explaining how he'd initially brushed it off. He then added that Yukina had also vanished and handed over her letter to the King.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Поздние Годы Из-за травм его отец остался обездвиженным даже после пробуждения от комы. Поэтому Сё занял его место главы фирмы Фризис. Поддерживаемый своим отцом и ещё несколькими помощниками, Сё улучшал фирму, и она процветала под его руководством. Спустя некоторое время, он реорганизовал бизнес и учредил "Фонд Фризис" на его месте. Because his father's injury became a permanent condition even after waking from his coma, Shaw was made the head of the Freezis Firm. While under the guidance of his father and several aides, Shaw began improving the firm and it flourished under his leadership. Sometime after, he reorganized the business and established the "Freezis Foundation" in its place.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Через некоторое время после реорганизации фирмы, отец Сё, Киль, скончался, а мать исчезла, не говоря никому, куда она собралась. Проследив за ней до неизвестного дома в Марлоне, Сё известил об этом своих сестёр, и втроем они пришли к Микине как раз перед ее смертью. В какой-то момент Сё встретился с Эллукой Клокворкер и дал своё согласие волшебнице на использование всех ресурсов и власти Фонда, если ей понадобится; позже он подвергся критике со стороны других сотрудников фонда из-за принятия столь важного решения без их согласия. Sometime after reorganizing the firm, Keel passed away and his mother disappeared, not telling them where she went. Tracking her down to an obscure home in Marlon, Shaw told his sisters the news and the three siblings rushed to Mikina's side just before her death.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Mikina At some point, Shaw met with Elluka Clockworker and agreed to allow the mage to use all the resources and power of the foundation whenever she wanted; he later received criticism from the other foundation members for making the decision without their consent.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Наследие В результате действий Сё, Фонд Фризис стал важной организацией, влияние которой закрепилось в политике и бизнесе на протяжении десятилетий после его смерти. К седьмому веку по Календарю Эвилиос, Фонду было поручено расследование Серии Убийств в Торагее и их связь с Пер Ноэль. As a result of Shaw's actions, the Freezis Foundation became an important organization in politics and business in the decades after his death.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw By the seventh century EC, the Foundation was entrusted to investigate the Toragay Serial Killings and their connection to Père Noël.Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Личность и черты характера Сё был младшим ребенком в семье, его можно охарактеризовать как преданного и послушного. Он оправдал ожидания родителей, сменив своего отца и унаследовав семейное дело. Легко справлялся с работой помощника у Киля и регулярно сопровождал отца во время важных встреч на протяжении всей своей молодости. Кроме того, старейшины отзываются о Сё очень уважительно и обращаются к нему с благородством и любезностью. В то же время он мог пренебречь официальными процедурами в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации. Shaw was a young, loyal, and obedient child. Raised with the expectations of succeeding his father,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 the boy readily served as Keel's attendant and regularly accompanied his father during important meetings throughout his youth.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Likewise, Shaw referred to his elders very respectfully and treated and nobility with the same courtesy. At the same time, the child wasn't rigid in his upbringing, choosing to deviate from official procedures in the case of an emergency.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Несмотря на это, Сё был куда более сдержанным и рассудительным, чем его старшая сестра Юкина, поведение которой было более решительным и эмоциональным. С другой стороны, характер Сё был немного озорным и рассеянным. Он показал себя очень доверчивым, когда позволил Эллуке использовать ресурсы своего фонда в любое время. Судя по всему, он проявлял какой-то интерес к Гумилии, разглядывая её, пока была возможность, и скорее всего даже был немного влюблён в неё. Regardless, Shaw was a bit more low-key than his older sister, Yukina, and appeared more reserved, calm, and restrained compared to her more emphatic and emotional demeanor.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 On the other hand, Shaw acted somewhat oblivious at times,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 as well as a little mischievous.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 He appeared very trusting as well, willing to give Elluka the ability to use his Foundation's resources at any time.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw He also seemed to have a small crush on Gumillia, taking the time to look at the mage when given the chance.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Сё очень любил свою семью и заботился о её благосостоянии. В детстве родители часто баловали ребёнка, поэтому он очень привязался к ним; вследствии чего, он был обеспокоен травмой Киля и исчезновением Микины после его смерти, использовав все свои силы, чтобы разыскать ее и увидеться снова. Сестры Сё так же разделяли его чувства. Как часть семьи Фризис он поддерживал мнение своих родителей о том, что защита семьи и друзей была превыше всего. Shaw was also a loving member of his family and cared for their well-being.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Having been pampered by his parents, he was very attached to them; as a result, he was bothered by Keel's injury and Mikina's later disappearance after his death, using all his resources to track her down and see her again.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Mikina He shared a similar sentiment with his siblings.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 As part of the family, Shaw shared its convictions towards family and friends, holding even their servants in high regard, and willing to protect them above all else.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Навыки и умения С юных лет Сё был интеллектуально одарен и мог помогать отцу, когда это было необходимо. Также он имел впечатляющую ловкость, мог обгонять даже обученных солдат и быстро доставлять сообщения. Под руководством его отца и других отличных помощников, Сё постепенно обрел силу и способность управлять бизнесом и использовал её, чтобы продвинуть фирму Фризис, а позже Фонд Фризис, к новым высотам. From a young age, Shaw showed a certain aptitude of intelligence and was a capable attendant for his father whenever needed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 He was also impressively nimble, able to outrun trained soldiers and quickly deliver messages.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Under the guidance of his father and other excellent aides,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Keel Shaw gradually developed a strong business sense and used it to help propel the Freezis Firm, and later Freezis Foundation, to new heights.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Связи с другими персонажами Киль Фризис: отец Сё. Сё любил своего отца и пытался поднять ему настроение всякий раз, когда тот был расстроен, например, после побега Юкины. После того, как Киль был ранен, а Сё занял его место, он стал его наставником и давал советы о ведении бизнеса. Keel Freezis: Shaw's father. Shaw loved his father and would try to cheer him up when upset, such as after Yukina ran away. After he was injured, Shaw looked to him as a mentor figure as he ran the Freezis Firm and took his father's advice in order to develop his business sense. Микина Фризис: мать Сё. У Сё и Микины были близкие отношения, мать часто нянчилась с ним. Поэтому он первым заметил закономерность в ее приездах и отъездах, но не стал беспокоиться до тех пор, пока ничего из ряда вон выходящего с ней не случалось, например, исчезновение на слишком длинный промежуток времени. Mikina Freezis: Shaw's mother. Shaw and Mikina had a close relationship, with his mother often coddling him. Due to this, he understood the patterns of her comings and goings very well, but would become concerned if anything out of the ordinary happened to her such as disappearing for unusually long lengths of time. Юкина Фризис: старшая сестра Сё. Сё состоит в тесных отношениях с Юкиной. Так, как она его старшая сестра, он понимал, почему она убегает; поэтому он не сильно волновался за неё, когда она ушла. Yukina Freezis: Shaw's big sister. Shaw held a close relationship with Yukina as his elder sister and understood her reasons for running away; as a result, he didn't worry when she left. Айль Фризис: сестренка Сё. Сё очень тепло относится к Айль. Они многое делали вместе, например, с ней он утешал отца. Aile Freezis: Shaw's little sister. Shaw held a close relationship with Aile as his little sister and worked in tandem with her in things such as comforting their father. Эллука Клокворкер: компаньон Сё, когда он встал во главе фирмы Фризис. Сё относился с доверием и уважением к Эллуке, позволяя ей использовать его ресурсы, несмотря на критику со стороны коллег. Elluka Clockworker: An associate of Shaw's when he took control in the Freezis Firm. Shaw trusted and respected Elluka, allowing her use of his resources despite the criticism he faced from his colleagues. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *На английском языке имя Сё пишется как Shaw, и, скорее всего имеет топографические корни: "Shaw" - означает роща или небольшой лесок. *Shaw's name is a topographical name for someone who lives by a "shaw", a small group of trees or thicket. *Его имя частично навеяно именем Войсроида - Shouta, взяв часть Shou из имени своего представителя. *His name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Voiceroid, Shouta, with Shaw's romanization containing "Shou" in it. Галерея Concept Arts= Alie-shaw.jpg|Профиль Сё в The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= ShawHandbeatClocktower1.png|Сё в Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= Freesisfamily.jpg|Сё с его братьями и сестрами в The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Fanbook5.jpg|Сё и Юкина Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GiftHanneShaw.png|Постаревший Сё в Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Misc= Freesis family.png|Семья Фризис показанная вThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red preview Упоминания Примечания es:Shaw Freezis Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Фризисы Категория:Марлон Категория:Персонажи Категория:Freezis Family